Spots of Her Soul
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: After the events at the wax museum, Marinette realizes she is stuck in a cycle of negativity. In a moment of self-reflection, Marinette finds herself asking a question it feels like nobody can answer: Why is she getting hurt for feeling?


**Spots Of Her Soul**

* * *

"_If you create some space for them in your heart and they choose to ignore… let them go. If the two of you were meant to relate, you will eventually reconnect in the future."_

* * *

Marinette had always thought that Adrien would be the one she would love for the rest of her life. She thought they would get married and have kids, and that they could live out the rest of their days together. Marinette thought, that after a year and a half of progress, Adrien had begun to reciprocate her feelings. She was wrong.

It's been a few days since she had lost all dignity at the wax museum, and Marinette was still scared to contact Adrien. She had _kissed _him, and he was obviously against it. During the ride home, she had tried to apologize for her _stupid _actions, and it was then Marinette realized why Adrien seemed so stiffened by her affection.

He liked someone else.

It was brief, it was never brought up after, but Marinette knew. She was wrong- Adrien had never had, and probably never will, a crush on her. While rejections hurt, one that's done accidently hurt the most because it means the person never loved you in the first place.

It was difficult to overcome her overbearing emotions over the next few days. It was hard to keep calm as her love and life began to spiral down. She had wasted nearly two years chasing after Adrien, and he never paid attention to her in the first place.

But at the end of the day, Marinette couldn't even be mad at Adrien. He seemed happy and in love, and Marinette cared for him too much to ruin that. She and him were friends, and if that's what destiny truly held for them, she could accept that. His happiness came first, and she was in no position to say otherwise.

Despite that, Marinette couldn't help but wonder who Adrien liked. It was probably Kagami. The two had so much alike, and it was obvious he had fallen head-over-heels for her. They were perfect for each other. _So _perfect it was like the universe fated them to meet to show Marinette was never worthy for Adrien.

But nevertheless, Marinette didn't have time to pity herself. Life moves on whether people want it to. But as the night continued and Marinette finally closed her eyes, she just prayed that whenever morning comes, she would be able to keep whatever dignity she still had left.

And that's when her ceiling echoed the sound of a savior.

Marinette sighed as she massaged her temples. As grateful she was for her partner, he always seemed to come at the most inopportune times. Pulling off her sheets, Marinette tiredly climbed up onto the balcony to meet familiar green eyes.

"Was this a bad time?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." Marinette sighed.

Chat Noir ignored her comment, walking closer. "Have you been crying?"

"No, why would you say that?" she said.

"Because those are the words of someone who has."

Marinette leaned back against the wall. "Fine, I have. I'm just tired."

"Of what?"

"Of getting hurt for feeling." Marinette said quietly.

Chat followed suit as they both sunk down onto the wooden floor. "What happened?"

"My friends and the guy I like went to the wax museum today. Like an idiot, I ended up confessing my affections and kissing him after I had mistaken him for a statue. And if that wasn't bad enough, it turns out he likes someone else and I was wrong this entire time." she buried her face in her hands. "I'm so stupid.

Chat Noir's breath hitched as he wrapped an arm around Marinette. "You're not stupid. He is for not realizing sooner."

"I know I should probably let go so he and his crush can go be happy, but it's so hard to. I've loved him for a year and a half, and it's hard to forget, you know?" Marinette paused and stared at Chat. "I'm so insensitive. I forgot-"

"No, it's fine, Princess. Whatever Ladybug and my relationship is can wait. You obviously need time to heal. Just know I'll be here for you."

Marinette bit back a tear. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I was in a good place- I was happy- but all of a sudden it felt everything I tried so hard to maintain just crashed."

"Because of Adrien?"

"No, it's not even him- I mean, yeah, it still hurts, but for so long I tried to please everyone so I wasn't alone again. And then this girl in school started spreading lies and it felt all of the people I had considered friends lost all faith in me. Now, she's threatening to ruin my life and I can't run back to anyone. The only person who knows about her lies were the guy I like, but I can't face him anymore. I feel like I'm stuck, and there's nowhere to go but down. Do you ever feel like that?"

Chat Noir sighed. "Yeah, yeah I do. When I'm not in my mask, it feels like the whole world is watching me. I'm restricted from my own self because my family is afraid I'll be shunned. It feels like people only love me for what I could give them, but not who I am. I guess that's why I like being Chat and fighting the bad guys so much- when you wear a mask, you aren't obligated to do anything but follow your moral compass."

A faint smile appeared on Marinette's face. "I get it."

"Boy or not, you deserve to be happy. He seems like a jerk, and someone with as big a heart as you deserves to be with someone who truly loves you. And as for the girl, you shouldn't be afraid of the truth. If your friends still refuse to take your side, maybe it's better you move on. They weren't worth your time anyway. Live your life, Marinette, and don't be afraid of it."

Marinette sniffed, a smile still on her face. Turning to the side, she hugged him.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For being there when no one else would."

* * *

Alya deeply regretted trying to help Marinette confess to Adrien. While Marinette still refused to tell her what happened, Alya knew it had horrendously gone south.

"Alya? What's wrong? You seem distracted." Alya snapped out of her thoughts as she glanced up at Alya.

"Oh, no, it's just I tried to help Marinette confess to Adrien, but I don't think it went too well."

"Oh? Such a pity? I'll go offer my condolences." Lila replied as she walked up to Marinette.

A faint smile still appeared on Marinette's face. Although it hurt, she was glad Chat was able to finally help her let go. She was happy Chat Noir was there when he was. She was happy he had been a friend towards her.

"Hey, Marinette," Lila smiled sadly, her tone louder than Marinette would prefer. "I heard Adrien rejected you today. I'm so sorry."

It was like the world turned into one of echoes as Marinette quietly stared at Lila. As the class began to turn in shock, Marinette slowly met the eyes of Adrien, who only had a look of remorse on his face. She turned to Alya, who stood frozen still and looked away.

When she finally took a breath, Marinette felt as if the entire world was watching her. Standing up, she hastily ran out the classroom.

She thought her life was getting better. She was wrong.

By the time she turned around and looked back at the classroom, she only saw Adrien standing by the door.

"Marinette,"

"No, it's fine." she said, acid burning her tongue. "Just give me a minute."

And without further word, she entered the bathroom, never to be seen for the rest of the day.

While Alya occasionally glanced to her side only to be reminded of Marinette's disappearance, she made a pact to herself that no matter what, she was going to figure out exactly what happened. She was Marinette's best friend, and nothing was going to come between them.

By the time the day ended, it seemed everyone but Alya forgot about Marinette. Instead, they all seemed to huddle around Lila who was profusely sorry for Marinette. Normally, Alya would be right there trying to help, but she knew her words would mean nothing unless Lila knew she was forgiven and Marinette was okay.

Unfortunately for her, the bakery seemed unexpectedly closed. The back door was locked as well, meaning the only way she could get in is to play the waiting game.

Long after the sun had already set, Alya walked towards the bakery and peered in to see Mrs. Dupain-Cheng clearing out all of the fresh pastries. She knocked. Marinette's mom turned around, and although it was clear there was some hesitancy, she opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, is Marinette home?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, she is. Is there something wrong?"

"Someone went down at school today and I just want to see if she's alright." Alya said.

After a moment of quiet, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng stepped to the side. "Since she hasn't gotten visitors lately, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

Alya smiled in return, choosing to ignore the salt in Mrs. Dupain-Cheng's tone.

Walking up the stairs to Marinette's room, Alya realized it had been far too long since she last visited. Opening the bedroom hatch, Alya stared at the empty room. She heard laughing, which was strange since Marinette's mom said it's been a while since Marinette's had visitors.

Deducing the sounds were coming up from the balcony, Alya climbed up. Before she could climb up fully, she stopped and saw Marinette smiling and laughing with none other than Chat Noir.

"Are you serious?" Marinette asked between laughs.

"Cat's honor, Princess." Chat replied back, seeming equally cheerful.

Too engrossed in each other's presence, neither of them noticed Alya who began to climb down.

As she bid Mrs. Dupain-Cheng goodbye, Alya walked home with a smile on her face. She knew that smile. She remembered how often Marinette would wear that grin whenever she hung out with Adrien.

And while it was clear that those two may never be in love, Alya was glad for one thing.

It was nice to see Marinette smile.


End file.
